Thief
by WinryElric24
Summary: What does Lucy do when Natsu kicks her off the team because of Lisanna? And after being ignored by the whole guild , but a handful of people, for so long, just because Lisanna returned. She leaves. But she doesn't blame any of it on Lisanna, she says it's because she herself is so weak. MY FIRST SONG-ONE-SHOT-FIC Enjoy. No hating of the Lisanna, she's an awesome character!


Hello dear readers! This is my first song-one-shot fic I hope you guys enjoy it! When she speaks, it will be italisized, when she sings, it will look normal

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, WHATSOEVA! Or Thief by Our Lady Peace

* * *

Thief

I run to my apartment and then into my room, tears swelling

_'Why, why do you do this?'_

I ask myself, as I now lie on my bed, tears streaming down my face. How could I, have fallen for, such an asshole!

"_I hate you!" _ I yell, as I throw the glass music box he gave me for my birthday. As soon as I heard it shatter, I lifted my head, and ran to it, crying even harder. He had given it to me, as a birthday present, signaling our never-ending friendship, and told me that he would never, ever abandon me.

_"You still did, you asshole!" _ I yelled, punching the wall. I brought my knees to my chest and started crying even harder, until it came to me.

"I don't want to understand this horror...There's a weight in your eyes." I cried in between pauses.

"I can't admit, Everybody ends up here in bottles, But, the name tag's the last thing you wanted" I always loved this song, and now, felt like a good time to sing it.

"As the world explodes, We fall out of it, And we can't let go, Because this will not go away." My cries lighten up, as I remember the good memories with Natsu. I don't blame any of this on Lisanna, I mean she just got back from practically the dead. So many people missed her, but it's been at least 9 months, and no one except Levy, Gajeel, the exceeds, Wendy, Mira, and Master, notice me. It's just like it was back at home, papa ignored me, but I had the servants to play with, they were always so kind. But, then Phantom Lord, and I had to leave them once more.

"There's a house built out in space, I can't see that thief, That lives inside of your head, But I can be some courage," I wiped my eyes, and smiled. Maybe, I just have to go off and train, become stronger. "The side of your bed, I don't know what's happening, And I can't pretend, But I can be your, be your"

I cry again though, remembering momma, and how the sickness took her. Maybe this wasn't such a good song to sing. They took her, and now it feels like they took Natsu.

"_Is this your way of punishing me? For running away from home, for not fighting for myslef from Phantom?"_ I yelled, sobbing hard.

"Someone help us understand, Who ordered this disgusting, Arrangement, time and the end, I don't want to hear who walked, On water, because the hallways are empty," My voice sounded like a dying cat just about now, so I forced my self to calm down, and stop crying. I wasn't gonna cry anymore, I've always been weak, always, and I was gonna change that. "And the clocks tick, As the world implodes, We fall into it, And we can't go home, Because this will not go away!" I burst out, forcing tears back, I had to stop, I've had enough. I have to leave Fairy Tail, and come back stronger than ever.

"There's a house built out in space, I can't see that thief, That lives inside of your head, But I can be some courage at, The side of your bed, I don't know what's happening, And I can't pretend, It's a long, long get away, It's a long, long get away" I stand up, and grab my bag, I go through drawers to find stuff I needed, and then I come to the shattered music box.

_"I don't care anymore." _I said, as I stepped on it, holding back tears. Yes, I did have hard feelings toward Natsu, but I still loved the music box so much, but I had to let go. I needed to. To start a new life.

"Make it home again, Make it home again." I sang as I wrote one letter to my lanlady, and one, and only one to master, just to simply tell the guild that I'm gone. To just say to them **" I have left Fairy Tail."**

"It's a long, long get away, It's a long, long get away." I now sing , as I leave the letter for her, and deliver the other mail by Virgo.

"I can't see that thief, That lives inside of your head, But I can be some courage at,The side of your bed,I don't know what's happening, And I can't pretend." I walk past Fairy Tail, not even looking at, and walk towards the train station.

"But I can be your, be your." I board the train and sit, as it starts to move. _"Memory."_ I say, adding to the end of the song. I look away from the window, and take it out of my pocket, the locket I got from the Levy, and Team Natsu my first birthday there. It had Natsu, Hapy and Me in the middle piece, Levy, Gajeel, and Pantherlily on the left piece, and Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Charla on the right piece. I closed it, wiped my eyes, and stuffed it back into my pocket. Pushing any sad or happy memories of Fairy Tail into the deepness of my mind.

I will not give up, ever again!

End

* * *

So, how'd you like my first one-shot-song-fic- fic? REVIEWS!


End file.
